kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DNGunpla/Kancolle: The Forsaken Admiral Chapter 2
Author's Note: Before I present to you Chapter 2 of The Forsaken Admiral Series, I want to apologise beforehand on the long delay for the release as I was busy with my School stuff and procrastination >w<. So without further a do, I present to your Chapter 2 of The Forsaken Admiral. ---- Chapter 2: The Beginning of The End ---- Who am I?......I can't remember anymore......The Skies are darker than usual......and the Seas are red...... Have the seas been always this red?.......I have already exact my revenge......yet I......No.....There is something that still need to be done......Not until this world have change...... ---- Location: '''Singapore '''Time: '''01:00 PM JST '''Date: '''21st February 2025 It took me 2 days to carry the unconscious Fubuki back to Singapore from the area known as Iron Bottom Sound. To make matter worse, the damage caused from the Fusou Sisters' shells actually penetrated parts of my body structure, which reduced my fighting capabilities to at most 60%. '''Prince of Abyssals: I really need to learn how to dodge those shells next time I meet them again. Prince of Abyssals: 'Also I need to change my name too.... maybe Fleet Abyssal Admiral is better. The Prince of Abyssals thought to himself as he arrived at the New Abyssal Naval Base, which is formerly Sembawang Port. '''Battleship Hime: '''Oh my sweetie....what happened to you? I look at Battleship Hime as soon as I got onto land and replied. '''Prince of Abyssals: '''Oh nothing.... I just took a stroll out, encountered a Kanmusu Patrol Force and engaged in a firefight. '''Prince of Abyssals: '''Oh...... I also want you to take this Fubuki here to my room and announce to the rest that I will be changing my name to Fleet Abyssal Admiral. '''Battleship Hime: ' Sure.... should I tend to your wounds later? 'Fleet Abyssal Admiral: '''Anything is fine. I passed the still unconscious Fubuki to Battleship Hime and make my way to the repair area. Singapore has been rebuilt from scratch prior to my instructions I left to the construction crew before I took a stroll to Iron Bottom Sound. Harbour Summer Hime, which I summon thanks to the Abyssal Powers bestowed upon me, was assigned to safeguard Singapore from any potential nations who plans to retake it. The Parliament House was redesigned into a Abyssal HQ, Sembawang Port was redesigned into Abyssal Naval Base and many other areas were rebuilt as well. I met Harbour Summer Hime as I was on my way to the Repair Bathhouse. 'Note: The Abyssals love this new bathhouse which was build based on the Japanese Onsen '''Fleet Abyssal Admiral: '''Oh hi there Harbour Summer Hime...... Any interesting stuff that happened while I was gone? Harbour Summer Hime turn around and replied with joy. '''Harbour Summer Hime: '''Oh nothing much....there were a few F-35 planes that was flying around near Singapore but the Abyssal Fork Tailed Devil Fighter and Abyssal Warhawk Fighter took them out with no issues. I can tell she is happy because I gave her those planes before I went for a stroll. '''Fleet Abyssal Admiral: '''Well in any case keep up the good work. I patted Harbour Summer Hime as she blushes and continued to the Repair Bathhouse. ---- Category:Blog posts